Too Close To Be Apart
by con2020tran
Summary: *Completed* OOC. My first try at a Ryuki. Rika goes missing and Ryo can't help but think of her. When he disappears too, he finds her but she doesn't remember him. Will Rika learn to trust Ryo? How are they to get home?
1. Not Part of Your World

Too Close To Be Apart  
  
Con2020tran: Okay, I know that I said that my new story would come out after I was done either TDR2 or D&L, but...I couldn't wait anymore. Whenever I have this story in my head, I can't concentrate on the other 2 stories. So I've chosen to type this one out so I can actually concentrate on them. This story is almost done, I just need to write 2 more chapters to it...oh, and there is going to be a sequel, I decided that yesterday. Also, some of you might remember this same story from yesterday; I reposted it because when I tried to read this story, it said that the story was not found. So anyone who reviewed the story from before, please review again. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 1: Not part of your world  
  
"No," came the quick, short reply.  
  
"What? But you can't..."  
  
"Guards, show Prince Jack the way out please," said the king.  
  
"Fine then, I'll go find my own way out of this place," said the angry Jack and walked away.  
  
When Prince Jack was out of sight, King Peter turned to face his daughter. "Yama, you can not keep on turning down every prince that comes here."  
  
"Tell me again why I have to do this," said Yama*.  
  
The king sighed, "Because your future husband, someone chosen from the day you were born, is dead and you need to find someone that suits you and get to know him better, in order for marriage. Yet you keep on turning down people."  
  
"One-They're all jerks. Two-I'm too young. And three-I'm going to my room," and with that she left the hall.  
  
The servants all shook their heads. This was the 3rd time that Princess Yama had turned a young man down. They were all beginning to doubt that she was going to get married at all. But their doubts vanished and they continued their work once they received a hard glare from her piercing violet eyes.  
  
Yama soon reached her room and lay down on her bed, tired with all thoughts in her thoughts in her head.  
  
When Yama had first awakened in the castle 3 days ago, she seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened before, though she could still see some unclear, nonsense images. Her parents had told her that she had run away when she was young due to her future husband's death, and that they had just found her again. But Yama still knew that she didn't belong to this place, yet she couldn't make all of the pieces of the puzzle fit.  
  
"Home," she said to no one and fell asleep.  
  
________________________  
  
(Meanwhile, in a place that everyone knows)  
  
"What do you mean she just vanished into thin air?!" exclaimed Rumiko Nonaka, after hearing what Takato, Ryo, Henry and Jeri have kept for 3 days. "First you say that she went to the Digital World for a few days and now you say that she just disappeared!"  
  
"We're very sorry that we've kept this a secret from you for three days Ms. Nonaka," apologized Henry Wong.  
  
"Well, do you know where Rika went?" asked Rika's grandmother.  
  
"No, but we do know that she isn't in the Digital World, cause our Digimon have been looking for her there for 3 days now," said Takato Matsuki.  
  
"We just didn't want to tell you that...in case you would worry more," added Jeri Katou.  
  
"Worry more?! How can I worry more?! I was worry less when you told me that Rika was in the Digital World. I'm so worried now that I think I've broken the record for being the most worried!" shouted Rumiko.  
  
"Just calm down," said the elder. "The kids were right in not choosing to tell you. You have got too much on your mind."  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Nonaka, we'll find Rika and find her soon," Ryo assured the 2 adults and left the house without so much as a goodbye.  
  
Too much was on Ryo's mind also. He and Rika were just friends, but he felt something when they were together, something that he had never felt before. Now that she was gone, he felt emptier than before, lonelier than before. Who would have known that just talking and hanging out with his friends, would lead to her sudden disappearing act?  
  
Ryo walked until he was at the park where Rika had disappeared, thoughts crowded in his head. He sat down on an old wooden bench, head in his hands. He needed to be alone at the moment. He just couldn't help but think about Rika, why? Why did he feel like he would do anything to find her, why? Then he suddenly stood up and using as loud a voice that he could manage, yelled out the name that penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"RRRRRIIIIIKKKKKAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, all around him was darkness. He panicked, not sure of anything right now. Then he felt a sharp pain go through his head, an intense pain. His vision became fuzzier (even though everything was dark), his muscles became weak and wouldn't respond to his commands, until he finally gave into unconsciousness.  
  
________________________  
  
(Somewhere else..)  
  
Yama woke up the moment that dream had ended, wondering about what it meant. It was about a strange, yet familiar place where things on wheels carrying people, roamed the roads and where some buildings were taller than even a castle. But something that had stuck out the most was this one boy, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Yama felt like she knew this boy and that he was...something to her, was this boy... Yama shook the thought out of her head, of course not he belonged to such a strange place. Still, there was something about him...  
  
'Hmm...it's a nice day to go and take a walk outside, to get my mind off of that strange boy,' thought Yama as she looked out the window. 'And away from this confusing life.' Yama changed into the white and blue t-shirt and blue jeans that she had first woken up in and put on a black hooded cloak over them. 'I just need an hour or two to be alone,' and with that, she opened a hidden door that she had found just yesterday, a door that led to a secret staircase through the entire castle. It surprised her that no one else seemed to know about it. She quickly went downstairs.  
  
________________________  
  
(Somewhere else...)  
  
"Move it boy! Stop lying around! Get up!" shouted a rough, low voice.  
  
Slowly, Ryo looked up and saw the snout of a horse looking at him. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his head, and got out of the way of the wagon.  
  
"Lying on the road...slows everything down, time is money," muttered the man on top of the wagon, and the horse continued down the road.  
  
Ryo's mind slowly began to realize that his surrounding were not of West Shinjuku, but of another place. 'Where am I? Everything is so...so old time looking. I must have dimension traveled because this is definitely Medieval England yet I just understood what that guy said.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts, his head still hurting. 'I've got to get back to my dimension...somehow.'  
  
Suddenly, he felt something go through his spine. Something was here...what was it?  
  
______________  
  
~ Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin' my way  
  
Just makin' a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Livin' in your precious memory  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight  
  
I, I don't want to let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't want to let this go  
  
I, I don't  
  
Makin' my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just makin' my way  
  
Just makin' a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you tonight~  
  
*****************************  
  
*This is NOT the Yama from The D-Reaper 2. This one is a different one, and I'm not stating the obvious.  
  
Con2020tran: Well, that was the first chapter. Like I said, I'm almost done this story so suggestions MIGHT not be considered. I just need 2 more chapters for this and I'm done, and then I can work on my other 2 stories (Unless this story's sequel ideas come bombing into my head like this one did). The song was 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton, I decided to rewrite this chapter with this song in there because the song just makes sense to the chapter somehow. Please review! Please Review my story, give me suggestions (Not really), give me comments, just give me something! Chapter 2 will be coming up soon; all I need to do is type it... 


	2. Two People Missing

Too Close To Be Apart  
  
Con2020tran: Here is Chapter 2 of my new story. I can't believe that it took so long for me to actually go and type it, since I do have most of the story written out. Too much work and stress. Well anyways as I said before, whoever reviewed the first chapter; the story was deleted since it said that the story was not found. Maybe it's because of the fact that I tried to delete it after posting it...hehe...so review again, please:). I'm right now listening to 'Yuuhi No Yakusoku': the song from The Digimon Railway Express. Isn't it a great song? If only I knew what the lyrics were...  
  
I wonder why people always say that my stories remind them of books that they have read, books that I haven't even heard of. Hmmm....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 2: Two People Missing  
  
Yama kept her eyes to the ground while she walked through the village. Her mind was still on the boy from her dream for some reason. She tried not to bump into anyone so they wouldn't notice that she was the princess. 'At least they (the King and Queen) haven't noticed that I'm gone yet...hopefully...not until an hour at least' Then, as she passed by a small shop, she heard voices. Curious by the fact that she heard her name, she tried hard to hear the conversation.  
  
"You hear the news?" said one of the men. "Princess Yama is missing!"  
  
"Again! This is the 2nd time that she has gone missing," said another.  
  
"I hear that that is a reward of 2 shillings/16 cents in order to find her, 1 shilling more than last time!*" exclaimed the third man.  
  
Yama quickly pulled away and began to walk in another direction. 'There's a price for me now? Damn. Now everyone's going to be looking for me, and I was just beginning to enjoy my walk too.' Off to the distance, she heard the sound of horses' hooves and voices of knights. She quickly walked away to another direction, making turns whenever she met a corner. She couldn't be caught; she had to get back to the castle first! Suddenly, as she turned to another corner of the road, she came into contact with another person, almost making her fall.  
  
"Watch it!" she snapped at the boy who she had run into. The boy was wearing a maroon t-shirt and green jeans, and had brown hair. Yama glared right at the boy, but froze when she saw those familiar blue eyes look at her. This was the same boy from her dream, what did this all mean?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo looked at the girl that had ran into him, feeling sort of angry that she had told him to watch it when she had ran into him. His feeling of anger disappeared and turned into a feeling of confusion and happiness, when he saw those familiar violet eyes lock onto his blue ones. The same violet eyes that had crowded his dreams for the past three days. But he didn't understand something. Why was she in another dimension? Happiness quickly took over confusion.  
  
"Rika! I've found you!" he exclaimed. "Now we can try to find a way to get back home. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't our dimension," he added, having travelled through dimensions before, so this dimension switch didn't really seem strange to him at all.  
  
But Rika didn't seem to understand; she just continued to look at him in a confused sort of way. Finally she said, "Rika?"  
  
Ryo felt a bit confused himself. "Umm...yeah, that's your name Rika."  
  
Rika shook her head. "No, my name is..." but instead of continuing, she glared at Ryo. "My name is none of your business! And I don't even know you. I've believe that you've got the wrong person," she said and started walking around him but Ryo held her back.  
  
"No, don't leave. First of all, I know that I've got the right person because I could NEVER mistake Rika for another person. Second, how could you not remember me? Ryo?" he quickly asked her.  
  
"Number 1: How could you not mistake that person for another? You're doing it right now! Number 2: Because I don't. Number 3: Let Go!" Rika said, nearly shouting, trying to get his grip on her arm to loosen up. But Ryo held it firmly.  
  
"No Rika, I won't let you go. What's wrong? Can't you recognize me?"  
  
"Let go!" demanded Rika, being rougher in her attempt to escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yama quickly grew angry with this boy. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.  
  
Suddenly, a person of even greater strength pushed the two quarrelling teenagers to the ground. Yama glared at the person who just pushed them, but she quickly turned away when she saw the shining visor of a knight looking back. The towering knight sat proudly on his brown stallion and questioned the two.  
  
"Why are you two children fighting in public?" asked the knight in a gentle yet firm, strong way. "You don't want to be disturbing the rest of the people, or do you two need to be thrown into the dungeons for a day or two to know what it is like there?"  
  
"What are your names and where are your parents?" questioned the knight.  
  
Ryo stood up, brushing the dust off of his pants. "Ryo Akiyama, and my parents are in another dimension," he replied, grinning.  
  
"Okay...and you?"  
  
Yama just looked towards the ground; if she answered she would be brought back to the castle, if she didn't she would still be brought to the castle. Decisions, decisions.  
  
The knight looked at Yama closely, waiting for an answer and almost fell over. "Princess Yama! I didn't know that it was you!"  
  
'Darn,' thought Yama.  
  
'What does he mean,' wondered Ryo.  
  
"But still, why were you fighting with this peasant boy?" asked the knight. "I'm sure that King Peter and Queen May would like to hear about this. Fighting is already disallowed, but you, the princess fighting and with a peasant too. Yep, the king and queen would definitely wish to hear this."  
  
"Could you possibly not tell them about this?" questioned Yama.  
  
"Sorry, but those are my orders princess," and with that, the knight swiftly got off of his horse and lifted Yama up onto the saddle, despite the fact that she could get up on it perfectly well. With his right hand, he gestured for Ryo to follow.  
  
Although Ryo could have ran away, he didn't want to for he wanted to find out what that knight meant. But more importantly, he wanted to stay by Rika's (or is it?) side. He had missed her when she was gone, now that he had found her, he could not be apart from her. He had to stay near her, no matter where she was going.  
  
________________________  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
A loud knock was heard at the door of the Nonaka residence, followed by a whole lot of loud knocks.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Rumiko and opened the door. In front of her stood an angry looking Mr. Akiyama.  
  
"Where's Ryo?!" he shouted.  
  
"No need to shout, I'm right here."  
  
"Where is Ryo?" Mr. Akiyama asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ryo? He's not here," answered Rumiko.  
  
"What do you mean not here?! He said that him and his friends were going to go to YOUR house and then come straight HOME!" exclaimed Mr. Akiyama.  
  
"Why don't you just BE QUIET!" shouted Rumiko. "It's the middle of the night. PEOPLE have to sleep you know! Now go before I call the police on you!"  
  
"Go ahead and call, that way I can find out where Ryo is!" Ryo's father shouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine."  
  
________________________  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
Takato, Henry, Jeri and all of their parents were at the police station with Rumiko and Mr. Akiyama. Most of them were pretty grumpy, having to been woken up in the middle of the night. Others were worried, what had they/their child done?  
  
"What has happened? Did Jeri do something wrong?" asked Mrs. Katou, worried.  
  
"I hope that Takato hasn't done anything wrong, it's the middle of the night!" exclaimed Mrs. Matsuki, grumpy.  
  
"I'm not even sure if I can leave Jaarin at home, watching over the others," mumbled Janyu Wong, grumpy.  
  
"Don't worry folks, your children haven't done anything wrong...yet," assured the police officer, whose nametag read Mike. "It's just that someone is missing and your children just happened to be there at the time he was last seen. Now I just have to ask them some questions..."  
  
The parents all groaned.  
  
This could take HOURS.  
  
________________________  
  
(To the castle)  
  
"What's that? Yama, you were involved in an argument with this boy?" asked King Peter.  
  
"Yes, she was your majesty. I saw them arguing in the streets, disrupting the peace," replied the knight, now known as Sir Phillip.  
  
The king shook his head. "I'll have to think of some form of punishment for this boy," then he looked at Ryo. "Do you not know the rules? No violence or argument is to be 'broadcasted' in public, unless it is a form of entertainment."  
  
"Why did you run off anyways Yama?" questioned the Queen.  
  
"That's none of your business," Yama snapped.  
  
"Well, I have other decisions that are much urgent than this one. I believe that a night in the dungeons is a good punishment, for breaking a rule that has RARELY been broken before. After that, I will have to decide.  
  
"As for you Yama, don't think that you will not be punished for leaving castle grounds without our permission and for not informing us that you were leaving the castle," Peter said to his 'daughter'. "You are to stay in your room until asked to come out, and someone will be sent to guard the door, so don't even think about leaving your room. Sir Phillip, take the boy to the dungeons for the night, then go and stand guard outside Princess Yama's door. Do not open the door without Queen May's or my permission," and with that, Peter and May left the Great Hall.  
  
Yama watched as Ryo followed Sir Phillip, strangely without resistance, towards the door that led to the spiral staircase that led to the dungeons. When Ryo took one last look at her, their eyes locked yet again and time seemed to stand still. When time unfroze, Yama ran off to her room as Ryo walked through the door.  
  
______________  
  
~You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me~  
  
*****************************  
  
Con2020tran: Well, that's it: Chapter 2. I pretty much suck at writing stories like these, but hey, a girl can try right? The song was by Evanescence and called "Taking Over Me", thanks to Keyblade Oblivion. I had to rewrite this chapter of course, but Keyblade Oblivion took the time to review and give such a good song that I immediately wanted to put it in.  
  
If anyone can give me any songs (I don't care what type, just give me a song), that would be really helpful because I'm not into any songs right now and I don't know what's what. Besides, most of the songs that I know either do not relate to this fic or I can't remember them. Please review! Please Review my story, give me suggestions, give me comments, just give me something! Like I said, I'm pretty much done this story (working on the last chapter!), all I have to do is edit and type it. Believe me, I have edited this chapter a whole lot. Too lazy to type though... 


	3. Dreams of the Past

Too Close To Be Apart  
  
Con2020tran: Sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I just have too many assignments due, and it being the last month of school, it's just too stressful. And now for some news, I've finished this story; it's going to be a total of six chapters (yep, no longer 7 chapters) because I decided that what was originally chapter 4 was too short and meaningless, so I've decided to combine (what was originally) chapters 4 and 5 to create a new chapter 4. Pretty short, eh? Man, I really wished that I could write using more descriptive words and adjectives. But this is me.  
  
If anyone noticed, chapter 1 was rewritten just a tiny little bit and with the song "A Thousand Miles" included in it. I don't even really know why I did that. Songs please people!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams of the Past  
  
Night quickly came to the castle and all the land around it. Ryo leaned against the hard, cold stonewall. He looked outside at the far, bright stars being illuminated in the dark night sky and immediately thought once again of Rika, the only one who was with him in this strange dimension.  
  
'Did I really mistake her for Rika?' he thought. 'No, I couldn't of had. When you've been with someone for almost an entire year, you don't mistake them easily. Still...' Ryo couldn't finish his train of thought for he became a prisoner to a much-needed sleep.  
  
________________________  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Yama took one look at everything around her, and immediately knew that she was dreaming yet again. Everything was all black until bright light just "exploded" (A/N: not a really good word to describe it, eh?) in front of her face; the light was so bright that Yama had to shield her eyes with her hand. Thus began the dream.  
  
First, she saw herself and the boy that had annoyed her before...what was his name again? Ryo. That was it. They were both surrounded by a whole bunch of people and were playing a game involving cards. Her mind suddenly told her the word "Digimon". Yama was surprised by this word and where it had come from, yet it had meant nothing to her. At the end, Ryo was the winner of the game. Yama could feel the surprise and anger of this lost, even though it meant nothing to her, just like that word. What was it again? Dithmino? Dihedmon? The dream her angrily collected the cards off of the table and walked out of the door. Another bright light followed.  
  
When Yama could see again, she saw herself in a dark room, the only light being a thing and 3 bright, large objects. There were many shadows within each one of the 3 bright objects. Again her mind flashed out the word "Digimon". She could see herself backing into the wall as black, shadowy hands reached out towards her. "I just want one strong Digimon!" the one in the dream shouted. There was that word again, "Digimon". What did it mean?  
  
The shadows in the middle one, in front of (the dream) her, parted to make way for another shadowy creature, and all of them disappeared. "Are you Renamon?" she asked the new creature.  
  
"You wanted someone strong, didn't you?" replied the creature, and yet another bright light flashed.  
  
This time, the first thing that Yama saw was a gigantic red blobby thing, the blob seemed to stretch towards the ends of the Earth. This dream, focused mainly on two creatures. Just by looking at them, Yama could tell that one of them was male while the other was female. The male one was mostly white and blue, and had a red scarf like thingy with a metal "helmet" and a metal arm. The female one was mostly black and yellow; the yellow mostly being the armor that she wore; she had purple gloves and boots and had a yellow staff like thing in her hand. Yama could somehow feel that she had once experienced this before, in fact, she felt that she had experienced everything that she had dreamt so far before.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed the male with, oddly, two different voices.  
  
"Cyberdramon!" commanded 1 of the voices within the male, which surprisingly seemed very alike to Ryo's.  
  
"Ready!" the other voice replied. The "Cyberdramon's" voice sounded very low and angry. The male creature then extracted a red sword like thingy, from its huge metal arm.  
  
"Sakuyamon, listen to me. I want you to send all your power to my blade, quickly!" said the creature.  
  
"What? You can't be serious!" exclaimed the female creature now known as "Sakuyamon." The voice was, strangely enough, the voice from the new creature that Yama had saw in the last "scene": the "Renamon," as she herself had called it.  
  
"Has the fighting gone to your head or something? The force of it could kill both of you!" exclaimed yet another voice of Sakuyamon, which Yama quickly recognized as her own.  
  
"It's a chance I'm willing to take, Rika," said Ryo. Again he had called her Rika! Could this really be her name? "We've tried everything else and we haven't even been able to land a scratch! But with the combined forces of your strength and my blade, we can give the D-Reaper something to really howl about!"  
  
"Or you could die. Did you ever think about that, Hotshot?" countered "Rika".  
  
"Well, then there'll be one less person to poke fun at you. Right, pumpkin?" responded Ryo.  
  
"You big twerp. You're doing all this just to impress me, aren't you?" said Rika, softening up.  
  
"So is it working or not?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Come on Sakuyamon! It's now or never!" shouted both Ryo and Cyberdramon.  
  
"Rika," said Renamon. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Ryo may be out of his pompous mind, but he's also right. It's the only chance that we have of destroying that thing," answered Rika.  
  
Sakuyamon flew up and began to glow, moving her (or their?) staff in some kind of pattern. The pattern soon became these pink flower petals and they surrounded Sakuyamon. "All the power of my body...my soul...my mind...I now send to you...all the strength within my heart...my spirit to you...I now freely give..." she chanted.  
  
"Ryo! Hold on to something!" Rika shouted and then, everything went black.  
  
Yama woke up with a jolt after that last dream scene, mind filled with questions from the entire dream, yet she stayed calm. Now that she knew that Ryo was part of her life from before the wakening in this world (and she knew that her dreams didn't lie, yet was unsure of that fact now), she would have to ask him about some things that she still didn't understand, even from the dream. She looked outside, the sky was still dark, and the servants would be awake soon. Yama/Rika walked to the hidden door that she had used to get away from the castle this morning and opened it. She wanted to talk to Ryo before anyone noticed her mysterious disappearance, again.  
  
________________________  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Takato felt much more awake today than he had felt yesterday, of course he would, he did not need to stay awake from 10:00 P.M. to 7:45 A.M.; with only 3 short hours of sleep; last night.  
  
Ahead of him, Takato caught a glimpse of Jeri and ran quickly to catch up with her. "Hey, wait up Jeri!" he shouted, trying to get her attention and wait for him.  
  
Jeri stopped walking, turned, saw Takato and waited patiently for him. "Hi Takato," she greeted. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning, got enough sleep last night?"  
  
"Yep. My parents unhooked the telephone cable so that the police could not call them," replied Takato and stretched. "I haven't felt this energetic in a while."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
The two tamers turned to find the source of the voice; Henry Wong, coming up from behind them. He looked like he was in a good mood too.  
  
Takato smiled, they all had a right to be in a good mood. They didn't have to stay up so late, or be late for school (They had all arrived at school at about 10:00 A.M. yesterday). Though it did make him feel a little guiltily for avoiding something they shouldn't have.  
  
"I wonder where Ryo and Rika could be. I hope they're all right," said Jeri after a while.  
  
"Don't worry Jeri. They'll be all right. They're old enough to take care of themselves, and always, the police will find them soon. Or they'll just show up, like they just disappeared," said Takato, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Jeri smiled. "At least I have someone to protect me from going anywhere," and she grabbed a hold of Takato's arm. "You'll protect me from that, won't you?" she asked.  
  
Takato smiled back at her. "Anything for you Jeri." As he said that, he did not see his D-Power going crazy, nor did the others see theirs.  
  
________________________  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
A loud noise entered his ears and as he slowly got out of his sleep, Ryo saw some of the bricks on the wall moving outwards, like a door. His eyes snapped open, he quickly backed towards the wall in the opposite direction of the opening door and stood up, ready for whatever came out. He was surprised when not an evil, large creature nor monster came into sight, but a human. Even more surprising, a human whom he himself knew.  
  
"Rika," he whispered to himself.  
  
Rika took a step towards him, hesitated to take another step for a split second yet soon walked right up to him. The two teenagers stood like that for a minute, neither of them knowing what to say (Ryo) or how to begin (Rika). Finally, Ryo spoke up.  
  
"Hi Rika," but he quickly remembered how she had reacted when he had called her by her name.  
  
Rika surprisingly didn't deny it. "Hi...Ryo," she said.  
  
Silence took over again, this time for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here in the dungeons with a lowly peasant like me?" said Ryo, trying to get a joke into the dead conversion.  
  
Rika gave a weak smile, and though she knew exactly why she had come to see him, she didn't know how to say it. "Well...I've come to ask you about something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rika was quiet again and seemed nervous about what she had to say. This made Ryo sort of uncomfortable; he had never seen nor known Rika to be nervous before, this was part of the reason why the conversion was still very dead. They were both feeling uncomfortable with each other.  
  
"...It's about a dream that I had tonight..." she said and was silent once more; after about a quarter of a minute, she continued. "And you were part of it...at least the only person that I could talk to...from the dream, I mean."  
  
Ryo waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Tell me about this dream, at least you could get it off of your chest and we can have a normal conversion," he suggested.  
  
She nodded slightly. "Well...the first dream had me and you...sitting at a table...playing some sort of card game. You won and I loss. Later...wait...I doubt that you would know what I'm talking about, cause you weren't in it...at least from what I saw."  
  
"Tell me about it anyways," urged Ryo.  
  
Rika nodded again, gaining her confidence back. Something about talking with Ryo made her feel comfortable now, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what. "There were these three bright, white objects, all of them had these black shadows within them. I was in the middle of them all and I yelled something about only wanting one strong Digimon, all of the shadows suddenly disappeared and this one shadow came forth. I guess its name was Renamon, because that's what I asked and it didn't deny it." When she finished, she looked at Ryo for the answers that she wanted and saw him smiling.  
  
"Well, Rika, the first was of the time when you and I were competing in the Digimon Card Tournament..."  
  
"Wait, that was another thing," Rika interrupted. "All through that, the word Digimon kept on popping up into my head. What does it mean?"  
  
Ryo put his hand up, telling her to wait. "First, let me finish what I was going to say. Anyways that was of the time when you and I were competing in the Digimon Card Tournament, 2 years ago. The second one I believe was how Renamon became your partner."  
  
"What about the word Digimon?" asked Rika. "What does that mean?"  
  
"How do I explain this?" Ryo wondered out loud. "Well, Digimon are creatures made from data. You do know what data is don't you?"  
  
Rika thought for a while. "I don't think so."  
  
"O...k.... Well, data is like...stuff that is inside a computer...though I don't think that you remember what a computer is do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well...you know how we're made of flesh and blood, right? Well, a Digimon is made of data, which gives them a shape and mind. Got it?"  
  
"Ah, sure," replied Rika, still quite not understanding it.  
  
"You, me, Takato, Jeri, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako are all Tamers to our own Digimon. In other words, we are their partners and they are ours. Takato is Guilmon's Tamer, Jeri is Leomon's, Henry is Terriermon's, Suzie is Lopmon's, Kazu is Guardomon's, Kenta is MarineAngemon's and Ai and Mako are Impmon's. We all became Tamers in our own special way.  
  
"So, you have any other things that you wanted to ask me about?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Well, there was this other part to my dream; it was about something like this big red blob. There were these two creatures; one had my voice and Renamon's and was named Sakuyamon. The other had your voice and...I think something called Cyberdramon's voice in it. The one with your voice was asking Sakuyamon for her power to 'give the D-Reaper something to really howl about'. What was that all about?" Rika asked.  
  
Ryo took a while to answer this time. "That was the time when the D-Reaper was attacking the real world, because it had followed us home from the Digital World," he explained. "And I or rather we, being Justimon, wanted to ask you two to give us your power so that we could defeat that form of the D-Reaper."  
  
"What happened after that?" questioned Rika. "I didn't see past the part when we gave you two the power."  
  
"The attack was what you would call unsuccessful," Ryo stated. "In a way," he added, smiling.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, the attack was successful because I got you to trust me; despite the grudge that you had against me."  
  
"I held a grudge against you?"  
  
"Yep. Remember how you said that you saw you and me in that Digimon Card Tournament? And you said that I won and you lost?"  
  
Rika nodded.  
  
"That year, you were angry that I had won and you didn't. But the following year, I had gone into the Digital World and you had won. Some people said that you won just because I wasn't there. I think that is why you held a grudge against me, because I was better than you," explained Ryo.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Rika. "I could beat you at that card game anytime!"  
  
"We'll see," said Ryo and sat down against the wall, Rika followed soon after.  
  
"Ryo," said Rika after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You said that we became Tamers, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Then, could you tell me of what happened after we became Tamers? I mean, as Tamers with creatures such as Digimon, we must have had some weird adventures, right?"  
  
"Uh huh," said Ryo, smiling. "And I'll tell be happy to them to you; since you seem to be so curious about us being Tamers."  
  
"But you better not be lying to me, or else," warned Rika.  
  
"If only you remembered what kind of person I am, Rika, you'd know that I wouldn't lie to you about something as important as this," he said.  
  
"Begin then," commanded Rika, smiling back at him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*****************************  
  
Con2020tran: Well, that's Chapter 3 (for those of you who like long chapters). And don't you think now that "well" is my favourite word because I used it so many times in this one chapter! Also, the time in the two dimensions may be messed up a bit but in the end, it will be the same, sort of. I really, really changed the chapter that I had originally written by adding and subtracting things and tried to be very descriptive.  
  
Well, just like 3 chapters to go and I'm done this story. The sequel might not really be a Ryuki but would explain some whys and whos and whats in this story. I hope that the sequel will be a Ryuki, hopefully, and maybe a bit of Jurato too. Please review! Please Review my story, give me suggestions, give me comments, just give me something! 


	4. Outer Conflict and Inner Conflict

Too Close To Be Apart  
  
Con2020tran: Thank you my wonderful reviewers; although there are like 3 reviews every chapter. Thank you Keyblade Oblivion, the comments on my story were very welcome, and the song is a very good one too. BUT...the song does not really match the later chapters, so I'll just input it into chapter 2 (which seems to fit the song most), since you actually took the time to review my story. Thanks again!  
  
It seems like my only regular reviewers are Akino Matoumiken and a- Unknown. Well, hope that ALL of you review my story : )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 4: Outer Conflict and Inner Conflict  
  
Ryo sat down on the hay-covered ground, tired from the day's work. Although Rika had kept him from being thrown out of the castle, he still did not appreciate tending to the dumb horses, like Rika had suggested to the King. King Peter of course agreed, not wanting to deal with the young teenager anymore.  
  
Days had gone by and at times, Ryo was glad that he was able to stay in the castle, at other times, he wasn't. Rika would usually sneak out of her room at night to see him, of course to ask him about their home place. That was what made Ryo a little angry. Why couldn't she come see him just for him? Why did she have to come just to learn about her forgotten past? She was on his mind every single moment of the day, and it hardly seemed like he was her mind. Ryo hated Rika for that.  
  
But his feelings for her prevailed over his hatred and he was glad that she would at least come and see him.  
  
Ryo's thoughts took another turn, another problem; the fact that they had to get home sooner or later. 'Everyone must be worried about us,' Ryo thought. But the truth was that they had no way to get home, they could be trapped in this dimension for the rest of their lives.  
  
________________________  
  
Rika laid down on her bed, watching the golden sun set against a beautiful red, orange and yellow sky. She would have to go and see Ryo again pretty soon, she realized, to once again talk about their home place and past.  
  
But Rika had another thought in her mind today. Does she really see Ryo just because of that, or was it something more? Was it because she enjoyed spending time with him? Was that the real reason why she continued on seeing him?  
  
'No,' thought Rika. 'I'm seeing him just because of that. All Ryo is tome is a key, a key to my memory, my past. There is no other reason. I have no feelings towards him,' she continued to tell herself over and over again, but the truth was that she was lying and she herself knew it.  
  
Why did the boy have to cause her so much confusion? A conflict within her? Rika felt that he was hiding something from her, but couldn't find the answer in her mind, not yet anyways. A couple of days ago, Ryo had commented her on how she was becoming her old self again; but when Rika had asked him how, Ryo refused to tell her. Why couldn't he tell her? They could trust each other, right?  
  
________________________  
  
(Later in the day)  
  
Their usually long conversion was cut short when they heard the sound of a trumpet. "The king orders everyone to the Great Hall now!" shouted a voice that neither of them recognized.  
  
"Wonder why," said Ryo as he stood up, heading towards the door.  
  
"I don't know, maybe something dumb happened," responded Rika.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
________________________  
  
(In the Great Hall)  
  
In less than 5 minutes, everyone in the castle had gathered in the Great Hall. Most were worried; there were hardly any occasions where EVERYBODY was to gather. The loud talking did not stop until Peter and May entered the hall.  
  
"Everyone," began Peter. "We have urgent news from the village. Sir Phillip, if you'd please."  
  
The knight nodded. "Our guards at the village has spotted a rather large force coming towards us from the north. We do not know if they are friend or foe, but we have sent a messenger to them. Hopefully, they are friends, if not, everyone must prepare the castle for battle and inform the villagers, quickly."  
  
Everyone was REALLY worried now. What would become of them? No one had declared a siege or war on them yet, would this be a surprise attack? If it was, they weren't prepared yet; they would surely starve and surrender their land and maybe even their freedom. Again the loud talking began, but it all came to a stop as a young man ran into the hall, gasping for breath. Everybody awaited the announcement of the messenger.  
  
"The ones who come from the north," he began as soon as he caught his breath. "Say that they mean no harm, they say that they are friends." The moment he said this, everyone almost sighed in relief but Sir Phillip stopped them from doing so.  
  
"You heard what he said, now get back to work," Phillip commanded the people. Most left to continue their daily jobs, but others stayed.  
  
Ryo was one of the ones who stayed. He wanted to know why they were coming like some others did, but he also felt that whatever was going to happen, he was going to be a part of it. Rika thought the same as he did.  
  
________________________  
  
(To the 'ones who come from the north')  
  
The 15-year-old boy with brown hair and golden eyes rode proudly on his strong, proud and brown stallion. He smiled as he felt the wind blew through his hair. He had been here 8 times, before his "little" accident brought him far from home and this place.  
  
"It's pretty unfortunate that we lost you eight years ago Jason*," said Sean, his best friend from that time. "And that it was I who was with you when it happened; me getting out safely, while you..."  
  
"I've told you. I don't care about it anymore. Stop blaming yourself. You've been blaming yourself for it for eight years now!" exclaimed Jason.  
  
Sean shook his head. "No, it's all my fault. If I hadn't fallen into the water, you wouldn't have had to jump in to save me. And you wouldn't have had to drift off in that sudden storm so that we would not be able to find you for eight years. It's all my fault," Sean repeated.  
  
"Well, I'm alive now right?" asked Jason, receiving a slight nod from Sean. "Anyways, it was my choice if I wanted to jump into the water to save you. You are my best friend you know."  
  
"Yeah..." said Sean. "But one thing still bothers me, how did you survive after all these years?"  
  
"I washed up on the shore of somewhere and I found people who didn't even know how to build a ship for me to sail back in," said Jason. "Not that I knew where I was anyways. But these people were kind enough that they took care of me, fed me, and clothed me. You know what I have been doing the whole time I was there?"  
  
"No," answered Sean, shaking his head. "What did you do the whole time you were there?"  
  
"I had been trying to build a ship on my own, a small one that I could sail home on."  
  
"But surely that would not have taken EIGHT whole years to do?"  
  
"Of course not," said Jason. "If you knew how to build one, which I didn't."  
  
"So you began building a ship when you were only seven years old?" asked Sean. "And kept messing up?"  
  
"You bet!" and the two friends laughed.  
  
"King Peter's castle is just up ahead!" shouted one of the knights.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
________________________  
  
(A couple of hours later)  
  
The golden-eyed boy knelt in front of the King and Queen as soon as he entered. Rika took one look at him and felt something crawl up her spine. There was something about this boy, and that something would more likely than not, give Ryo and her problems. Especially with them being able to go home.  
  
"Who are you and why have you come here, especially with such a big group of people?" demanded Peter.  
  
"I am Prince Jason. I am very sorry for bringing such a big group with me but my parents insisted," replied Jason. "And I have come here because I wanted to see Princess Yama since it has been such a long time since I last saw her. You know, before we got married and everything, like it was planned."  
  
Peter and May both had a shocked expression on their faces, in fact, they had wore that expression as soon as Jason introduced himself. Ryo also looked shocked, but he had started wearing that expression after Jason had finished his last sentence. 'What was that all about? The real Yama was betrothed? Everything could be ruined now! How are we going to get home now? Not that I knew how to get home before anyways...'  
  
Rika, however, rolled her eyes. "Planned? How could it be planned if I never even saw you in my entire life? Why don't you just exit the way you came and find someone else who will believe that they have been betrothed, okay?"  
  
Jason looked shocked by this answer, while Peter looked VERY angry by it. Peter pounded his fist onto the arm of his throne/chair and stood up. "BE QUIET YAMA!"  
  
May put her hand on his, gently. "Calm down Peter, you must learn how to control your temper, especially in front of our guests," Peter reluctantly sat back down, still keeping his eyes on Rika. "Prince Jason," said May. "Whose son are you?"  
  
"I am the son of King Tim and Queen Rita, **" answered Jason, which brought another shocked look to Peter and May. It also brought a shocked look to everyone in the Great Hall, everyone but Ryo and Rika.  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yama," said May. "Prince Jason here is your future husband." This time, Rika had on a shocked expression, Ryo didn't because he had already figured it out.  
  
"But you said that he was dead," argued Rika.  
  
"Yes we did say that, but here he is, alive and well, the son of Tim and Rita. You have to married him; it was decided from the day you were born Yama," countered May.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But, why is there a but? Don't you remember the times when we were little? We would play together and have little childhood fun that we would enjoy. Anyways, it's faith. I knew that fact my entire life, you knew it too," said Jason, getting up from his kneeling position. "We were destined to be together, why did you suddenly change your mind like that? No one can compare to what we had between us...long ago and right now. Is there anyone else in this room who disagrees?"  
  
No one spoke a word. Everyone had seen how happy Jason and Yama were when they were together when they were younger (A/N: Confusing, eh?). As the silence grew in the room, Rika looked to Ryo for help in this kind of situation. Ryo knew what he had to do to solve this problem. He spoke up.  
  
"I disagree!" he shouted. Everyone almost jumped out of his or her skin when the shout came out of the once completely silent room. Everyone but Rika, she smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Who are you to speak up?" demanded Jason, narrowing his eyes. "And why would you disagree?"  
  
"I am someone else in the room who disagrees, just like you asked for," said Ryo, calmly. "And my reason to disagree is no concern of yours, Prince."  
  
"Then why would you do it?" questioned Jason.  
  
"I just said that it was no concern of yours Prince."  
  
"It is because you have feelings for her too?" asked Jason, chuckling. Everyone began to laugh as well.  
  
That remark had hit a weak spot in Ryo, but he refused to show it. "No," he partially lied. "I believe that I said my reason was none of your business, so why are you making things up for Jason? You liar."  
  
Jason walked up to Ryo's face and picked him up easily by his shirt collar. "What did you call me?" he demanded.  
  
Ryo smirked. "You heard me Liar."  
  
The Prince got really angry and threw Ryo onto the ground hard. "No one calls me a Liar, especially a common boy who knows nothing. A common boy also does not call me by my name without the proper title."  
  
Ryo got back onto his feet quickly, ignoring the pain. "You think that you're so good Liar? You're the one who knows nothing, you Big Fat Idiot (A/N: I don't like to swear)!" Everybody in the room gasped as Jason's anger built up to the point where you could see steam coming out of his ears. Rika quickly went in between Jason and Ryo as Jason began to pull his fist back.  
  
"Jason, don't hurt him," warned Rika and Jason slowly put his fist down, trying to calm himself down. Rika turned to Ryo quickly. "Ryo," she said. "Don't do anything foolish, don't even try, okay?"  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
"Since there is no way to settle this but more fighting," said Jason, doing his best to keep himself under control. "I will challenge you to a jousting match. The first one to die, of course loses," he said smiling evilly.  
  
"You're crazy Jason!" exclaimed Rika.  
  
Ryo thought for a while, considering his options. "Okay...I've made my decision. I've decided to ag-" but he didn't get to finish what he was going to say for Rika's hand covered over his mouth.  
  
"We'll be right back," Rika informed the ones in the Great Hall and led Ryo upstairs to her room. She pushed him inside and locked the door behind her so that no one could come in.  
  
"What do you think you were doing Ryo?" Rika demanded.  
  
"What do you mean Rika? You didn't want that?" asked Ryo. "You want to get married with Jason and live 'happily ever after', with no choice of going back to our real home?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I meant why were you going to do something foolish like I told you not to do. Why were you going to accept a challenge that could get you killed? And against a crazy person who could do anything to you?"  
  
"And why would you care? You usually care about how something would affect you."  
  
"Well, because..." said Rika, struggling to get the right words out. "I don't want you to get hurt, or killed for that matter."  
  
"Rika, look at me," said Ryo, grabbing her by the shoulders until she willed herself to let her violet eyes lock onto his blue eyes. "If it was for anyone else, I wouldn't do it. But for you, I will do anything."  
  
"Ryo," whispered Rika.  
  
"Rika, I want you to let me do this. I want you to be able to trust me," said Ryo and smiled. "Like you trusted me when we were fighting the D- Reaper."  
  
"Have you gone crazy Ryo, like Jason? You could be killed. I'm not blind Ryo; I saw how easily Jason hurt you back there. And in a jousting match, you wouldn't stand a chance!" exclaimed Rika. She really wanted him to change his mind, to get the reality of the situation.  
  
"It's a chance I'm willing to take Rika," said Ryo, taking his hands off of Rika's shoulders. It was obvious that he wasn't going to change his mind. "If I don't agree to it, you're going to be married to Jason and then how are we going to get home? That would cause a lot of problems. But if I do agree to it, and because of some mysterious being, I win; we'll be free of him. No problems."  
  
"Except for the fact that you have the greater chance of dying. Did you ever think about that, Hotshot?" countered Rika.  
  
"Well, there'll be one less person to annoy and complicate you. Right, Pumpkin?" responded Ryo, grinning.  
  
Rika smiled a bit. "You big twerp. You're doing all this just to impress me, aren't you?"  
  
"So, it is working or not?" he asked.  
  
Rika nodded slightly. Suddenly, she saw Ryo take a step forward and for an instant, saw something in his eyes that told her what he was about to do. By instinct, she took a step backwards and Ryo stopped walking towards her. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a questioning smile. The two teenagers stood like that for a couple of minutes, though to them, it felt like a couple of hours.  
  
Finally Ryo broke the silence and began walking to the door. "I'll tell Jason that I agree to his challenge. But will you be there, tomorrow morning?"  
  
Rika took a deep breath before answering his question. Could she really go, even if the outcome was against them? "Yes I will Ryo. Just promise me one thing. Please be careful."  
  
"I will. And with you promise me one thing? Remember that for you I will win," and with that, Ryo closed the door.  
  
______________  
  
~When you're feeling lost in the night  
  
When you feel your world just ain't tight  
  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
  
Count on me, I will be there  
  
Anytime the times get too tough  
  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
  
I'll be the one to make it better  
  
I'll be there to protect you, see you through  
  
I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
  
I will go and bring you the moon  
  
I will be your hero, your strength  
  
Anything you need  
  
I will be the sun in your sky  
  
I will light your way for all time  
  
Promise you, for you I will  
  
I will shield your heart from the rain  
  
I won't leave no harm come your way  
  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
  
No these arms won't let you down  
  
If there is a mountain to move  
  
I will move that mountain for you  
  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
  
I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you, right or wrong  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
  
I will go and bring you the moon  
  
I will be your hero, your strength  
  
Anything you need  
  
I will be the sun in your sky  
  
I will light your way for all time  
  
Promise you, for you I will  
  
For you I will, lay my life on the line  
  
For you I will fight a hulk, for you I will die  
  
With every breath, with all my soul  
  
I'll give my word, I'll give it all  
  
Put your faith in me  
  
And I'll do anything  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
  
I will go and bring you the moon  
  
I will be your hero, your strength  
  
Anything you need  
  
I will be the sun in your sky  
  
I will light your way for all time  
  
Promise you, for you I will  
  
I will, I will, I will  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
  
I will go and bring you the moon  
  
I will be your hero, your strength  
  
Anything you need  
  
I will be the sun in your sky  
  
I will light your way for all time  
  
Promise you, for you I will  
  
I promise you, for you I will  
  
I promise you, for you I will~  
  
*****************************  
  
*This is NOT the same Jason from The D-Reaper 2. This is a different one.  
  
**Isn't it funny how I am always using names of couples from Cantonese movies, like Jason and Yama are from "Ups and Downs in the Sea of Love" and Tim and Rita are from "A Dream Named Desire". Next thing you know, Chris and Michelle will be coming (they're also from "A Dream Named Desire". Why did you have to have AIDS Michelle? Why? Chris was coming back!).  
  
Con2020tran: I'm finally done writing this chapter!!! :D HAHAHA! You can't defeat me, I am invincible! HAHAHA!  
  
Sorry about that...it's just that finishing this chapter is a BIG accomplishment for me. Just TWO more chapters to go and I'm done this story! :D The song was "For you I will" by Monica, and this time I thought of the song without have to rewrite the chapter! :D Please review! Please Review my story, give me suggestions, give me comments, just give me something! And please do review...I've only gotten 10 reviews so far for my 3 chapters:'(And other stories usually have more than 10 reviews for 2 chapters...So if you are reading this, please do review! 


	5. Matches, Powers, Knights and Wizards in ...

Too Close To Be Apart  
  
Con2020tran: Wow, 8 reviews. That's more than I had expected!! Man, I wish I didn't get that many reviews. It was a good feeling to know that more people are reading this than usual, but it's still kinda weird and freaky, you know what I mean? Oh yeah, sorry about the pretty late update.  
  
A note for this chapter: Leomon is alive, okay?? Don't ask why. Okay, you could but I won't give you any answer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
To Akino Matoumiken: Glad to hear that another watches "A Dream Named Desire" out there! And you're definitely right! Pauline's mother was annoying, but not as 'annoying' as Fanny was (she just makes me so angry with all of her evil deeds).  
  
To a-Carly: Wow, thank you. But kissing?? I'm sorry, but that is something that I don't REALLY like to write about. But I'll admit it, I did want to include that in chapter 4, actually I included it in my rough copy. But I did some after thinking and decided not to. At least not in chapter 4, especially considering...  
  
To a-Kira: Sorry, but if I type up both of the chapters, it'll take a very long time (like this one did).  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 5: Matches, Powers, Knights and Wizards in one day  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning today. At this particular setting, a couple of kids were having fun outside, at least as much fun as they could before the dreaded final bell rang. Most of the students were already inside the school, hanging by their lockers and taking the necessary equipment that they needed for the day.  
  
Takato Matsuki, Jeri Katou and Henry Wong ran towards their school as apposed to walking so they wouldn't risk the chance of being late again. Yesterday, they had spent so much of their time talking that they didn't make it to school on time. Waiting for them, as usual, was a 14-year old girl with blonde hair, wearing a black shirt and black skirt.  
  
Henry was the first one to greet their friend, as he was the first one to see her. "Hi Alice."  
  
"Hi Henry. Hi Takato. Hi Jeri," greeted Alice as she walked over to join the group. "How are you today?"  
  
"We're fine," said Jeri with a bright smile and being her cheerful self. "How are you?"  
  
Henry sighed, knowing the true meaning of the question. "Our Digimon haven't been able to find them in the Digital World. We've checked our "Everywhere", the police have found nothing and no one has seen them. And as you know, even Hypnos can't locate them."  
  
Takato and Jeri looked at him, silently questioning him. "She's talking about Ryo and Rika," explained Henry and they gave an understanding 'oh'.  
  
"Well, I wish that I could help you guys, but my work at Hypnos eats up most of my time," said Alice. "Personally, I think that it wastes my time even though my grandpa insists that I do it so that I can become an expert like he is. I hardly even have time for homework. It's a wonder how I can manage a pass. Sorry that I can't be of much help," she apologized.  
  
"Yeah, well too bad that you'll be missing out on a lot of fun," Takato said sarcastically.  
  
"But we just have to help find them, they're our friends. They would do the same for anyone of us," said Jeri. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, Alice noticed a faint glowing. "Takato, what's that in your pocket? It's glowing."  
  
"Huh? What's in my pocket?" Takato looked down and saw that there was indeed something glowing in his pocket. He looked at Henry and Jeri and saw that they too had something glowing from either their pockets or their knapsacks. Takato reached into his pocket and took out the source of the glow: his D-Power as his fellow Tamers took out theirs. They all had to shied their eyes from the light. Their partners many times in the past had contacted them, but it had never shone as intensely as now. It must be very important. Takato squinted his eyes to try to read the screen and saw a number.  
  
"Whoa...Guilmon had tried to contact me 104 times!"  
  
"So did Leomon!"  
  
"Terriermon tried to contact me 118 times! Figures."  
  
Takato tried to feel for a button on his D-Power while closing his eyes, finally found the correct one and pressed it. The light died on his D- Power, allowing Henry and Jeri to find the correct button also. "Guilmon, what's going on?"  
  
"A crazy mega Digimon is trying to destroy us!" Terriermon shouted. "We tried to contact you guys yesterday. But noooo, you all didn't answer us! Leaving us to run for our data the entire day!"  
  
"Who's the mega Digimon? Do we know it?" asked Jeri, ignoring Terriermon's complaint.  
  
"See for yourself," said Guilmon and suddenly, the screens all showed a completely black Digimon with a golden sword in one hand and a large red shied in another.  
  
The Digital Monster closely resembled a black knight, with the armor and everything. Its eyes were blood red and it had 4 large blood red wings on its back. It rode on a brilliant brown horse-type Digimon (though the Tamers didn't even think that it was a Digimon at this point) with excellent wings to match its master's, and incredible speed.  
  
They were getting closer to the Digimon, when finally the Digital knight leaped off of its steed, landing but a few metres away from the Tamers' Digimon.  
  
The knight raised his sword and brought it down hard to the soft sandy ground. The hole made from the sword, emitted a sort of lava geyser. The knight slashed his golden sword through the geyser. The sword came out, not melted but intact, with red-orange lava covering it.  
  
"LAVAN DESTROYER!" the Digimon shouted and area where the other Digimon were just a few seconds ago, was deleted by the lava.  
  
"We have to find a way to bio-emerge into your world," Leomon said, calmly as if there was nothing wrong at all.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" wondered Takato.  
  
"Hurry up and think of a way!" shouted Terriermon, not as calmly.  
  
"I don't think that there is a way to do that," commented Jeri. "I think you're all going to have to find the portal to this world. And fast too."  
  
"You think that they could do that quickly?" asked Alice.  
  
They all thought for a couple of seconds when Henry snapped his fingers. He put his knapsack on the ground and began to search quickly through it, before giving up and dumping the contents of the bag out.  
  
"What are you doing Henry?"  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to find it!"  
  
"Find what?"  
  
"Shut up, shut up!" shouted Henry. "Found it! No, that's not it! Found it!" He took out a card, a card that resembled the Blue and Red Card that they all knew, except for the fact that this one was Green in colour. "Okay, I've been working on this card with my father," he quickly explained. "It's suppose to be programmed make your Digimon bio-emerge into this world. It's not done, but at this point, it's all or nothing! Right?"  
  
"Right," agreed Takato and Jeri.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! BIO-EMERGE ACTIVATE!"  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! BIO-EMERGE ACTIVATE!"  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! BIO-EMERGE ACTIVATE!"  
  
A bright glow was emitted from the devices and suddenly; Guilmon, Terriermon and Leomon appeared in front of their Tamers. Most students walking by the gates of the school, walked a little farther from the Digimons, while others stood looking at them for a couple of seconds until the final bell rang.  
  
The Tamers breathed a sigh of relief when the Digital knight's voice came echoing from their D-Powers. "I'll have my chance to defeat you Tamers yet! Time hasn't run out just yet. A split-up team doesn't even have the chance of defeating me! Watch your backs Tamers," the knight warned and the screens went back to compass mode.  
  
The Tamers looked at one another.  
  
"How'd he know about Ryo and Rika's disappearances?" wondered Alice.  
  
"You think that he's behind it?" questioned Jeri.  
  
"Let's hope not," said Takato. "Let's hope that he's just talking about Kazu and Kenta." He looked around, sighing. "Get ready for another detention."  
  
________________________  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
The castle was full of commotion today, people running here, people running there, people running everywhere; they all had one thing in common: they were all preparing for the jousting match that was going to happen between Jason and Ryo. Behind the castle, the yard was being set up; people were in the stables to get the two lucky horses ready; people were in the kitchen to get the feast ready for when the match was over (people were being very biased that Jason was going to win) etc.  
  
Ryo Akiyama watched as Jason took out his extremely sharp sword and tested it against a block of wood, cutting it in half cleanly. Ryo smiled and clapped for him. Jason turned around, saw him and threw him a glare, obviously because he was still angry that he had been called a liar and insulted him.  
  
"What is it Jason?" asked Ryo. "Don't you like me applauding you?"  
  
Jason turned back around "You are nothing more than a common boy who has insulted me, insulted my family."  
  
"That has nothing to do with applauding people does it?"  
  
Jason growled. "What would a little boy like you know?"  
  
Ryo chuckled. "C'mon Jason, you and I are the same age you know.""  
  
Jason laughed. "Yeah right. You may think so, but a commoner like you would not understand that people of royalty towers over you commoners especially when it comes to our superior knowledge."  
  
"Your superior knowledge of what? Of how many servants you have working for your fat ass lazy family?" said Ryo. He could see Jason's eyes turning into silts.  
  
"We'll see what you can say to insult me once the jousting match is over. Then you'll be begging me to spare you," growled Jason. "You were just lucky that Yama stopped me from beating you to a pulp yesterday. This time you won't be so lucky."  
  
"We'll see about that Jason," said Ryo, under his breath as he stroked one of the horses' mane with his hand. "We'll see."  
  
________________________  
  
(A couple of hours later...)  
  
The trumpet sounded, it was the signal for more or less everyone to come to the jousting field. A few nobles and their ladies had come for the event; a jousting match was always such a good sport to entertain people with.  
  
Rika Nonaka took her seat near the top, near the King and Queen. She sighed. She still couldn't get last evening out of her mind, when she was alone with Ryo. Why had she felt the difficultly of trusting someone? Was it something that had happened before? And why when Ryo had taken a step closer to her, had she taken a step back? What was it that had motivated her to be afraid? 'Something's wrong,' she decided. 'Ryo really isn't telling me all I need to know.'  
  
Suddenly from the corner of her eye, in the forest, Rika saw something move. She quickly turned to her right and saw only a glimpse of what had been there before. Since it was in the shadows, Rika couldn't really see it, but she got a general idea. It kind of resembled a knight with a shiny sword and a large shield, along with wings that were folded onto it's back. Rika felt something go through her spine again. She had once seen that creature before, but where?  
  
Rika turned her attention back to the jousting field. 'That was just part of my imagination, was it? It didn't seem like it. And why did I feel like I had seen it once before?' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'There is definitely something wrong.'  
  
Then, she saw Ryo and Jason come onto the field from opposite sides. Both wore a few armor plates that were strapped onto their clothing (for enough protection and was also much more lighter than the actual full suit of armor), held a spear and carried a sword by their side. Though they were supposed to use blunted weapons and such in a jousting match, it was clear that they weapons that the two boys held were quite real.  
  
"Walk all over him Ryo," said Rika under her breath, then her brain registered what she had just said. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo tried to steady the spear he held with his hands, but it was too heavy for him to hold steady. His eyes searched the crowd for Rika; she had promised him that she would be here today, watching him. When his eyes fell onto Rika, he smiled and his confidence rose. Her presence made him become even more determined to win.  
  
'I'm going to win this,' Ryo told himself as he eyed his opponent. 'Not only for me, but for Rika too. And not even Jason is going to stop me.'  
  
Ryo didn't even hear the opening speech that was made; he was too focused on his goal. The trumpet sounded and Ryo urged his horse to begin running as fast as it could, though it became even harder than ever to aim his spear at Jason.  
  
When they first met, both of them hit the protective metal that was tied to their upper arms. The shockwave almost made Ryo drop his spear, because metal against metal is not a good feeling, especially when hit with such strength. Ryo pulled the reins to steer his horse around, ready for the second encounter. Once again they charged but instead of getting hit in the arm or hitting the arm, Ryo leaned over to the side, missing Jason's spear point and aiming his spear point at Jason's chest; luckily for Jason, the spear missed.  
  
Jason mumbled under his breath as the two fifteen year olds turned again to face each other, though Ryo couldn't tell what he was saying, his eyes told him all: "So you want to play dirty like that? I'll give you dirty!" In spite of this, Ryo smiled, giving Jason a look that meant: "Let's see if you can."  
  
Ryo slapped the reins and his horse ran against Jason's again. As they closed in for their third time, Jason took out his sword just before they horses had reached each other. This action was so unexpected and fast that Ryo hardly had any time to react. Jason swung his sword and it cut into Ryo's side where it wasn't protected; luckily for Ryo, because he had leaned a bit to the side, he had avoided the worst of the attack.  
  
Ryo tumbled off the side of his horse, holding his cut. He groaned in pain, getting back up. When he got up on one knee however, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his cheek, falling again. Looking up, Ryo saw Jason's horse towering over him, Jason himself smiling. Anger boiled up inside Ryo and he reached for the sword that hung at his side, before he did though, the horse went up onto its hind legs and Ryo only had a second to roll out of the way for the horse had dug its hooves deep into the dirt. 'That would have killed me!' thought Ryo.  
  
He rolled away again when the horse tried to crush him once more. But this time, Ryo wasn't so quick; the horse had landed his hooves onto his left foot. "ARGGG!" cried Ryo, holding his now broken foot.  
  
Jason's smile grew broader and Ryo would have done anything to wipe it off of his face. "Why, look at you little boy. It hurts, right? Well, don't worry; it'll all be over in a couple of seconds. I'll help you out," and he pulled the reins of his horse back again, making the horse stand up on its hind legs again. Ryo did his best to back away from the danger that came, though it hurt his foot painfully. Again and again, the horse tried to crash him; again and again, Ryo painfully moved out of the way, avoiding death each time.  
  
Suddenly, Ryo felt something cold brush against his skin; when he looked at what it was, he saw the spear that he had held earlier while on his horse. Jason's horse reared up again and Ryo quickly grabbed the weapon and thrust the point deep into the stomach of the creature. Warm red blood flowed out and the horse fell onto its side, its hooves pawing the air as Jason gracefully rolled off to the other side and landed on his feet.  
  
Ryo withdrew his sword from its scabbard as Jason withdrew his. Jason brought the weapon above his head and slashed it down towards Ryo, but Ryo saved himself from it with his own sword at the last minute. The two boys struggled to take over the playing field, but Ryo was losing the energy to continue quickly. Suddenly, his sword flew out of his hands and onto the ground a metre away from him. Jason's sword point lightly landed on Ryo's chest.  
  
Jason smiled. "I've believe that I've won."  
  
'Ryo's going to die!' thought Rika, anger overwhelming her now. She had been good at controlling her emotions so far, but this was just too much! 'No! He promised me that he would win and beat Jason! Now look what has happened! He can't die! He told me to trust him and now...!'  
  
"RYO!" she shouted, standing up suddenly.  
  
Ignoring the strange looks that people all around her gave, Rika held out her hand towards the jousting field, right at Jason and his horse. "SPIRIT STRIKE!" she cried out. Suddenly three coloured fox spirits appeared from the centre of her palm and flew out to meet the two torturers. Jason's eyes grew wide as the spirits flew towards him, Ryo forgotten. All of them went right through Jason's chest knocking him on his back, paralyzed.  
  
Ryo's eyes widened and his month was slightly opened in surprise at what had just happened, 'Rika couldn't have done what I thought she did, could she?'  
  
Rika was also surprised at what had just happened for she had no idea how, 'Did I just do what I think I did?'  
  
No one said anything for a few minutes. It was absolutely quiet until someone said the thing that was on all of their minds (excluding Ryo and Rika), "Witch."  
  
Rika quickly spun around to witness the King's reaction. King Peter looked at the one near him, narrowing his eyes as he studied her. Then he finally opened his month to speak.  
  
"Someone seize this witch for me."  
  
Everyone got up to seize the 'witch', though few of them even got close to her because they were afraid of her "magical powers". Rika ran down the stairs to get away from them, fighting her way through the little crowd to capture her. But as soon as she saw the armored knights, she knew that it was hopeless for knights aren't that easily brought down to their knees and they wouldn't freeze because knights don't become knights by being scared of everything.  
  
Ryo watched all this from his spot on the ground, struggling to get up, but his broken foot prevented him from getting up. His anger grew with each passing second. Not only because of the scene he was witnessing, but also because of everything that had happened before.  
  
He hated himself for not being able to help Rika. He hated himself for agreeing to such a thing and getting himself and Rika into this kind of trouble. He had told himself that both of them would be going home, together...it wasn't going to be interfered with by the inhabitants of this dimension!!  
  
"RIKA!" shouted Ryo, who had gotten a sudden burst of energy and leaped onto his feet; ignoring the sudden pain it brought to him. The sword that laid 2 metres away flew towards Ryo's hand and when it reached it, he tightened his grip on the hilt. He ran and jumped high up into the air, did a mid-somersault and landed beside Rika.  
  
"MOLTEN BLADE!" he cried out. His sword began to glow a bright red and orange colour and attached itself onto his wrist. He brought the blade up to his chest, ready to slash out at any one that came. Most of the knights had stopped in their tracks, obviously realizing the danger of the blade. One really brave but stupid knight charged against them and Ryo attacked, leaving a gash in the knight's armor and body.  
  
"ARGGGG!" The knight cried out, tumbling down the aisle.  
  
"Seize them both!" ordered the King. Though the knights all seemed reluctant to attack at first, they still began to charge at the two adolescents.  
  
Ryo reacted quickly. He jumped over to where Peter was, grabbed him and placed the hot red-orange blade at the ruler's neck. "If anyone harms me or Rika, your King's head won't be attached to the rest of his body," Ryo threatened. "Now back down."  
  
Peter's eyes grew wide. "Do what he says!" he commanded his knights, although they had already begun to do so.  
  
Ryo turned to Rika and made a motion with his head, signaling for her to go down. Rika responded with a nod and headed down the steps, Ryo followed her with the King still prisoner.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the King with a trembling voice, feeling the hotness of the blade.  
  
"I want to get down to the ground safely," answered Ryo. "And that's why I'm using you." He felt the blade slowly beginning to weaken; he wouldn't be able to keep this for much longer. The blade would fall and everyone would feel no fear in attacking.  
  
As soon as they reached the soft earth, Ryo pushed Peter away and ran for the forest. "Rika!" he shouted to the one in front of him. "Run!"  
  
Rika looked back, saw Ryo running towards her and saw the King on the ground before she realized what had just happened. She also broke into a run for the forest. "Why didn't you tell me what you would do?" she asked.  
  
The colour on the blade died and became a regular sword again. Ryo caught it before it fell to the ground, and began to feel the pain of his broken foot and the cut in his side again. "I couldn't unless you wanted everyone to know," he answered. "Rika, my foot's becoming unless again, don't ask why or how. Just help support me, go under my left arm. Hurry up!"  
  
Rika nodded. "'Kay, just stop for a sec." She went under his left arm and placed an arm over his shoulders. It was now when she saw him close up did she notice how tired he looked. Starting from the corner of his mouth, a trickle of red blood was flowing, Rika guessed that it came from the time Jason had attacked him with the side of his sword, along with the scratches on his face. His chest went in and out as he gasped for breath and blood could also be seen through his t-shirt, mostly coming from his left side, where Jason had cut him.  
  
Rika looked at his eyes, wondering if he could continue like this. "Ryo, are you okay? Can you still go on?"  
  
Ryo smiled. "Of course I can, did you think that a few injuries could stop Ryo Akiyama? You think too little of me Rika."  
  
Rika was about to say something else when Ryo signaled her to stop. "We have to hurry up and get as far away as we can. The knights can still catch up with us."  
  
"Yeah, let's go..."  
  
________________________  
  
(An hour later)  
  
They had covered a pretty good distance and now it seemed that the knights would not catch up to them. But still, they did not know for sure; it was only an estimate. They still had to cover a lot of ground. But now, they would take a chance and rest.  
  
Ryo knelt by the edge of the clear stream, getting a drink of water to wet his dry throat. Rika knelt down beside him, doing the same. When both of them had drank their fill, Rika turned to the 15-year-old boy.  
  
"Ryo, are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.  
  
Ryo nodded slowly. "I've told you, I'm okay."  
  
"But there's blood all over your shirt..."  
  
"I'm okay," he repeated.  
  
Rika shook her head. "No, Ryo. We've got to stop you from losing so much blood. If you lose any more, you could be in a very dangerous condition. We have to stop the loss of blood or at least slow it down," she insisted.  
  
"But Rika, the knights are still after us. If we waste too much time, we could be captured."  
  
"But if we don't stop you from losing blood, you could faint or worse, even die. Then how am I suppose to go on knowing that I had abandoned the chance to save you? Yesterday you told me to trust you, well; I'm asking you to trust me now. We can do this quickly with your co-operation. Then we won't be caught."  
  
Ryo looked at the rocks in the calm stream, giving up. He knew that she was right and that she wasn't going to give up easily. "Go ahead then. But I don't know how you're going to do it."  
  
Rika smiled. "That's simple. You don't have to be a doctor to know how to stop the loss of blood. All we need is something that's long enough to wrap around your waist that can slow the loss of blood."  
  
She looked around for something that fitted her requirements until she decided that her white and blue t-shirt was good enough. She sighed and pulled until the force made a small rip in the fabric. From there, Rika tore at it, being careful not to rip too much as it might expose more than wanted. When she was done, she washed the strip of clothing in the flowing stream.  
  
"Ryo, I need you to lift up your shirt a bit so I can put this on," said Rika, gesturing to the cloth she held in her hand.  
  
Ryo nodded slowly and lifted his shirt, revealing the deep bloody cut in his side. Ryo blushed slightly as Rika approached him and bent down to bandage him. Rika knelt down and ripped off a piece of cloth from the strip and held it against Ryo's cut.  
  
"Ryo, could you hold this?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ryo. As he reached down to hold the cloth against his side, his hand touched Rika's for a second before she quickly pulled it away. Ryo smiled slightly at the 14-year-old girl as she busied herself with the long strip she held.  
  
Rika, who had blushed slightly when the 15-year-old boy's hand briefly touched hers, quickly wrapped his waist with the wet strip and tied the ends together. When she was done, she looked up and the first thing she saw were Ryo's blue eyes looking at her.  
  
Rika was frozen in place as she stared into his eyes. Ryo smiled at this, stood up and held out his hand to get her to stand up also. She absent- mindedly took it and was helped onto her feet, but was still lost in his eyes. Tiredness showed in them yet courage and concern shone brightly. So full of the emotion that she didn't want to admit she had for him but wanted to. Why did she feel like this? Was it really because she had had feelings for him in the first place? And why did she only feel like this now? All of a sudden, their faces began to slowly draw closer together and her heartbeat and breathing quickened.  
  
Right when the distance between them were two hands worth, an arrow flew between the two adolescents. They both almost frowned at the sudden interruption, but caught themselves when they registered what it was.  
  
"Who was that?" demanded Rika, having finally been freed of her spell.  
  
Ryo spun around quickly and spotted something glitter against the sun in the forest. "Knights!" he hissed. "C'mon! We have to get going before they catch up to us!"  
  
"Right," agreed Rika and started to run.  
  
"Rika! My foot!" Ryo shouted after her as he tried to limp/run away, but only resulted in falling down.  
  
"Sorry!" Rika apologized as she ran back over to Ryo, supported him up and began to slowly jog away. The knights behind them had gotten onto their horses and were heard galloping towards the two.  
  
"Hurry up!" urged Rika.  
  
"I'm trying to," said Ryo as he nearly tripped on a rock.  
  
Several knights rode ahead of them and turned their horses around to face them; some others stopped a couple of metres behind them while the rest stood everywhere else, armed with swords, bows and arrows. The two teenagers were surrounded. Ryo pushed away from Rika, drew his weapon out and grasped it firmly.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryo demanded.  
  
The one directly in front of him spoke up. "The King has issued for the capture of you two. One for stealing the identity of Princess Yama and one for threatening King Peter's life. If you try to escape, be warned that the whole country will not assist."  
  
"Great," Ryo muttered under his breath. "Well, tell your king that we're not going down without a fight!"  
  
"Fine," said the knight said as he drew out his sword. "So be it!"  
  
Suddenly, the knights who held swords charged at them, their horses running at full speed. The ones who were armed with bows and arrows stayed their ground.  
  
The one in front of Ryo charged at him and slashed his sword outwards at him. Ryo used his own sword and blocked it until the knight went past, he then attacked the horse's hind legs and the creature along with its rider went crashing down to the ground. Another knight crept behind Ryo and slammed the hilt of his sword against his head. Ryo lost his sword and went rolling on the ground with his head in his hands. He felt something wet and when he looked at his hands, he saw red blood glittering back at him. Ryo tried to stand up but fell because of the remembered pain in his foot and the intense throbbing of his head.  
  
Rika wasn't as lucky as Ryo was because she didn't have a weapon like he did, so when the first knight came charging towards her, she felt a sharp pain cut through her right shoulder and upper arm. She suppressed a cry of pain and instead clutched her arm. A knight and his horse hit the ground and she saw the sword that lay gleaming in the sunlight near him. Rika made a movement to get it but before she made another, she felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her leg and fell down. A moment later, something hard slammed into her back and she hit the ground, making all the wind get knocked out of her.  
  
Ryo stood and fell beside her and then in a second, they both felt the sharpness of a blade pressed against their necks.  
  
One of the knights spoke to them in a loud clear voice. "Come with us now or don't come with us at all."  
  
"You're not supposed to kill us!" exclaimed Rika.  
  
"No, we aren't. But we will if necessary. King Peter will have you two killed anyways so it won't be that big a problem to us," answered another knight and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Ryo and Rika turned to each other as best they could without injuring themselves. They both gave each other a nod meaning that they would go with them; they would figure out how to escape later on, besides, trying to escape here where one wrong move could take their heads off immediately, was completely stupid.  
  
"Complete paralyse, take over the ones who say that they are noble and good yet their intentions of now are not," chanted a loud, clear voice. Then, the source of the voice showed himself. He was an old man with piecing but tired green eyes and greying brown hair that went about uncombed; the man looked as if he didn't get enough sleep for weeks. He wore long blue robes that sweep the ground as he walked. The old man walked over to them.  
  
"Surely you two are not going to lay there all day, are you?" asked the old man. He seemed tired, yes; but his voice seemed energetic.  
  
Ryo and Rika quickly, but carefully, got up from the ground. Both were surprised at the old man's sudden appearance; they hadn't expected anyone to come and save them, least of all an old man who could paralyse people.  
  
"Well, why are you two just standing there?" asked the old man. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Who are you and why did you just save us?" questioned Rika for the both of them. Ryo was too weak and injured to ask anything and wanted to conserve his strength in case the man was a threat to them; though it didn't really matter.  
  
"Really!" exclaimed the old man. "The spell's going to wear off sooner or later and you're asking dumb, time-consuming questions?"  
  
"Who are you?" Rika pressed him.  
  
"Who I am is not important. What IS important is that you trust me."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I can get you two back to your home."  
  
Rika quickly looked to Ryo for advice. Could they really trust this old man? He had saved their lives, but he could have just done that to gain their trust. Then he could just kill them whenever their guard was down. Rika received a small nod from Ryo and turned back to the stranger.  
  
"We'll follow you, but if you try to do anything to harm either one of us, you'll be sorry the thought even crossed your head," she replied back to the man. A useless threat, but it couldn't hurt to throw that in.  
  
The man nodded. "Having known the full extent of your power and being that there are two of you; I wouldn't even dare think of it."  
  
Rika shot another look at Ryo, asking him a silent question. He knew MUCH more about their home than she remembered anyways; maybe he knew what the old man was talking about. The full extent of what power? But when she merely got a shrug from him, she had to fight off the urge to hit and shake him to get him to think really hard. She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, our 'power' is so incredible that we can't even begin to imagine what it would do to someone like you," she lied.  
  
The old man nodded again. "Yes, now hurry up! The spell's going to wear off real soon. If you don't hurry up, you're not going to be walking and talking anymore."  
  
Ryo gave a slight, tired nod and motioned for Rika to help support him. As now his injuries were taking their toll and were wearing him out really fast. Rika helped him to an upright position, winced at the pain in her shoulder but quickly ignored it; Ryo had endured much more pain than she had, she had to be strong.  
  
Rika's eyes met the old man's with a sense of determination. "Lead on."  
  
*****************************  
  
Con2020tran: I'm finally done this chapter! I kept putting it off to work on 2 stories that I would most likely NOT put on Fanfiction.net or Fictionpress.com because I just don't want to. But as I written on a story that I would be most likely NOT to put on Fictionpress.com, "But if I don't type this out, it'll eat at my brain and make me unable to work on my fanfics! Ahhhhhh! :-o A fate worst than death!" See?  
  
I guess that I don't have to tell you that I'd rewritten this chapter more than a lot because if I didn't rewrite it at all, it would only be 5-6 pages long (This one was 11 pages long on Microsoft Word). Also, I'm thinking of writing an extra chapter in this story, but the odds of that are not good...unless I think of something that flows with my original plot. :) I'm so mean to Ryo and Rika :) Please review! Please Review my story, give me suggestions, give me comments, just give me something! Thanks! 


	6. Realization

Too Close To Be Apart  
  
Con2020tran: Okay, I've made my decision. This is the last chapter, there is not going to be another. The chapter that I thought of putting in was too pointless. I'm so crazy sometimes... Oh yeah, I apologize for taking such a LONG LONG time to update. I had a case of writer's block because although I had written the entire story out before, I had to retype it SO MUCH.  
  
This is the final chapter of Too Close To Be Apart, then later when I finish The D-Reaper 2 and a possible Dark and Light, will I start on the sequel. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot. I also do not own the song: If You Asked Me To by Celine Dion (Have you noticed that this is the first song disclaimer I've put up? I can't believe that I'm such an idiot that I forgot the other three...)  
  
To a-Bob: Well, yeah. The knights really aren't supposed to talk like 21st century men, but I wasn't that familiar with the "Thou, thine, thy, thee" etc., until I read Sun God, Moon Witch; but by that time, I had already written the fifth chapter. As for the fact that the knights aren't really supposed to act noble and stuff, well I was reading Everworld: Enter the Enchanted by K.A. Applegate, and I was kinda referring them to the knights in the book. Yeah. And also, the people in Everworld were speaking "normally", so I just did the same here! :) It was easier for me.  
  
To Logo the Twin: Yeah, well I couldn't help it! I just couldn't bring myself to write the-moment-I-refuse-to-write in that chapter. Sometimes I like doing that...make people think the obvious and then it turns out that it's not. Maybe I might do it again in this chapter...He he he. Oh, and sorry 'bout the VERY LATE update. :)  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 6: Realization  
  
Rika Nonaka sat cross-legged on the floorboards outside her room, gazing out at the dark grey clouds that were approaching quickly. The clouds moved quicker as the wind picked up speed making the tree branches sway to the west. Rika shifted her gaze to stare out at the pond where the water was no longer calm; the water was now moving quicker, following the wind.  
  
It had been only a week since she and Ryo Akiyama had set foot on the Earth, as they knew it, from their adventure. Rika sighed and began to recall the last moments they had spent in the other world.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The two had reached the home of the old man, a large grey tower, nothing special. As soon as the man had closed the door, the two teenagers, having walked pretty far without much rest and in their condition, had dropped down onto their knees.  
  
"So," Rika began as soon as she got onto her feet. "I have a couple of questions that went unanswered. One, who are you? And Two, you said that you could get us back home, how?  
  
The old man gave a long sigh. "My name is Jonathan, I've been working with magic for quite a time now, in fact, it's in my blood." He paused for a minute. "Anyways, you just asked how I could get you back home, didn't you?"  
  
Rika nodded impatiently, annoyed by the old man's forgetfulness. "Yeah, and I'm still waiting for the answer. And while you're at it, I've got another question. Why did you help us?"  
  
Jonathan walked to the other side of the room and sat down on an old wooden chair and gestured for them to sit down as well. "Come, you two are not going to stand there all day, are you?"  
  
"All day?" repeated Rika. "We're not going to stay here all day, are we?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "Of course not. It was just an expression. But you two must be tired from everything that has happened, aren't you?"  
  
"Answer our questions," said Ryo, speaking up for the first time. "Why did you help us? Are you just going to hand us over to the King later? And more importantly, how do you know where our home is? I mean there can be a thousand different worlds out there. How do you know which one it is?"  
  
Jonathan looked at Ryo and nodded. "Fine, you want to know how I know where your home is? Well, first of all, I was the one who brought you here," then he looked at Rika. "At least one of you."  
  
"What?" demanded Rika. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because I was told to do so by an evil demon from your world," Jonathan answered calmly. "His power was beyond anything I'd ever seen before. He had threatened to destroy this world if I hadn't done so. There were billions of lives at stake. I had no choice."  
  
"So how did I end up being Yama?" asked Rika.  
  
"It seemed like that evil demon had already planned everything from the start, either that or he was extremely lucky. Princess Yama had been missing as a child and King Peter and Queen May have been looking for her for eight years now. They discovered me and ordered me to use my magic and bring their child to them. The demon had told me beforehand and had instructed me to bring you here instead of their true child."  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to speak, but Rika interrupted him with another one of her questions. "And why did you help us?" she asked. "You could have just left us to die."  
  
"I helped you because I needed to," said Jonathan. "You two were not supposed to come here in the first place. It was only because of the demon did you come here. He had a reason for you two to come here, if you were to die here, it would only be a victory for that evil demon. Evil should never prevail in any world."  
  
"Wait," said Ryo, getting his question in before Rika got hers in again. "You said that you had only brought Rika to this world. Right?"  
  
Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Well, then, how come I was brought here?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I'm not sure about that one," admitted Jonathan as he got out of his chair and began to pace around the room. "Maybe it's because there is some kind of connection between you two," he suggested.  
  
"A connection?" repeated Ryo and Rika at the same time.  
  
"I'm not that sure," confessed Jonathan. "I don't know much about this. Usually it is someone who possesses powerful magic who can bring someone somewhere. But now..." the wizard trailed off and it wasn't until a couple of minutes did he continue. "All I know is that there would have to be some kind of connection between you two for one to bring the other where they are; where most needed, when most needed."  
  
~Flashback end~  
  
Thunder roared in the background, pulling Rika back into reality and out of her thoughts. Lightning streaked the dark evening sky as rain began to attack the rooftops of every house below the raining clouds.  
  
What did the old man mean by saying that there had to be a connection between them for her to bring him to that world? Protected by the rain because of the roof above her head, Rika remembered the first dream she had while in that Medieval World; it was about this Earth, and Ryo. Then soon after that, she had found Ryo during her walk. Could she have pulled him into that world because of that one dream? Could they really have a connection like the old wizard said? The answer was so obvious but she refused to believe it, she couldn't.  
  
Yes, in the Medieval World she had come to the conclusion that he wasn't just someone who could help get her memory back and had admitted, to herself, that she had feelings for him. But that was all before she had obtained a part of her past that Ryo had kept from her. The memory of her father.  
  
Thunder sounded again as Rika began to recall the powerful feelings of that one day. She felt anger at her father for leaving his family, for being the man who no longer cared about what was going to happen to his wife and daughter. She felt anger at her mother for letting him just go. She felt sadness knowing that the Nonakas would no longer be one happy complete family.  
  
She felt a million other things that day, but most of all, she felt the hurt. No matter what, that man was her father. She loved him probably even more than she loved her own life because he was one of the two who gave her that life. But upon knowing that she had to live the rest of her life without him, and knowing that it was his decision as well; well that was just too much! To protect herself from ever experiencing that kind of pain again, she had told herself that she would never ever love anyone again.  
  
'But what about Ryo?' asked a voice in her head. 'You love him, don't you? No matter what, you had told yourself that you had feelings towards this boy.'  
  
'No, I don't!' thought Rika. 'Yes, I had admitted to my feelings, but all of that was before I remembered everything! I told myself that I would never love again after he left! If I hadn't had my memory mixed up, I wouldn't have gotten as close to Ryo as I have!'  
  
'Wouldn't you?' asked the voice. 'You would have gotten as close to him as you have, even if your memory wasn't in pieces.'  
  
'No I wouldn't have!'  
  
'Don't lie to yourself Rika Nonaka, you know that you would have.'  
  
Rika clenched her hands. "No, I wouldn't had have," she argued through gritted teeth, though it was hardly audible over the fury of the storm. However, the knock was.  
  
At first Rika ignored the sound, believing that it was either her mother or grandmother at the door and that they could open it for themselves. But again came the knock, louder this time and Rika knew at once that it was neither of them.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted over the storm and went inside her room to get an umbrella. With the umbrella in hand, she headed towards the large wooden red door. When she reached it however, she hesitated for a second. Her heart was racing. 'Could it be him?'  
  
'Open it!' insisted the voice. 'You know that you want to see him.'  
  
'No, I can't,' she thought. 'I mean...I don't.'  
  
'OPEN IT!' the voice roared out.  
  
Somehow she found herself opening the door and who stood at the door? None other than Ryo Akiyama. Also known as the Legendary Tamer, Digimon King and the boy that she had been trying to avoid all week. Rika had to fight off the urge the voice created to walk right up to him, wrap her arms around him and kiss him. That would destroy all of the pride that she had in herself, she could NEVER do that.  
  
He was wet from head to toe because of the storm and was using his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself from getting any wetter. He wore a white t-shirt and dark green jeans, not to mention a smile that threatened to destroy any defence Rika had built around her, but luckily she held firmly.  
  
"Hi Rika," he greeted her over the storm. "Sorry if it's a bit late, but I was just going for a walk when the storm hit. My house is pretty far away, so can I come in and wait until the storm dies down a little? That way, I don't get wetter than I already am."  
  
"Can't you stay at someone else's house?" she asked.  
  
"C'mon Rika," pleaded Ryo. "You wouldn't want me to get so wet that I would catch a cold. Then you'd have to live the rest of your life with a guiltily conscience, knowing that you made me catch a cold." He grinned. "So are you going to let me in or are you going to let me suffer?"  
  
Rika hesitated again. She could make up an excuse to not let him in the house, any excuse and he would leave. Make an excuse that she had to run an errand soon or pretend not to care or even say that her mother didn't allow anyone in the house when she was home alone.  
  
But none of those reasons matched the words that came out of her mouth. "I think that I'll let you in Akiyama. I don't want you to suffer because of me."  
  
"Thanks," said Ryo, stepping under the umbrella with Rika.  
  
'Finally!' exclaimed the voice as they walked side-by-side towards the living room. 'Haven't seen him for an entire week! I thought that you would die of a broken heart!'  
  
'A broken heart?' repeated Rika.  
  
'Of course. You love him, don't you?'  
  
"No! I don't!" shouted Rika before she registered out that she had shouted it out loud.  
  
"You don't what Rika?" asked Ryo, looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Nothing," Rika said quickly, as they stepped into the living room. Rika retracted the umbrella and set it against the wall.  
  
"I should probably get you a towel," said Rika as she took off her sneakers, observing that he was wetter than she had originally thought.  
  
Ryo laughed. "I think that you should get two towels. One would hardly be enough."  
  
Rika just rolled her eyes and walked off to get the towels. But again, as her hand hovered over them, she hesitated.  
  
'Why is Ryo here? I've got to get him out.'  
  
'Why?' the voice, again. 'You're glad to see him, aren't you?'  
  
'Well...' Rika shook her head to clear out her thoughts. 'No! I'm not!'  
  
'There you go again, lying to yourself like always. I'd know if you were telling the truth or not. And now, I say you're not!'  
  
'Stop it! Who are you anyways?' Rika demanded, but only heard a laugh from the voice.  
  
'I think you know Rika Nonaka,' it simply replied.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo called from the living room, breaking the argument. "It doesn't take that long to get a couple of towels, does it?"  
  
Rika silently scolded herself for getting so caught up in the pointless argument and quickly grabbed the towels.  
  
"Here," she said as she entered the room where Ryo continued to stand, trying his best not to get the floor wet, but to no avail.  
  
"Thanks," Ryo said as he accepted the towels from her. "Oh, can I use the bathroom? I've got to get the excess water out of my clothes, or else there will be more puddles wherever I walk."  
  
Rika nodded, knowing that Rumiko and Seiko would definitely be in a fit if they saw a thousand more puddles than there were already; at least Rumiko would.  
  
Ryo thanked her again and went off to the bathroom, being careful not to cause any more puddles than it was necessary to reach it. Rika let out a sigh of relief as soon as she heard the door close, not aware that she had been holding her breath. What was going on? Why was she acting this way, especially since Ryo was here? Wanting to get some fresh air, Rika walked outside and sat cross-legged on the wooden boards outside her room again, watching as the raindrops made tiny ripples in the pond.  
  
She didn't love Ryo, she told herself. She couldn't love him. All the feelings she had felt towards him in the Medieval World were nothing, it was just admiration for someone who would do anything for her. It never turned into anything more than that. She kept telling herself this until a part of her almost believed that it was true, but that part was like only 1%, the other 99% sided with the voice. But even that 1% switched sides once she heard the voice of 'the boy'.  
  
"Hey Rika, mind if I join you?" asked Ryo.  
  
Rika surprised herself again by shaking her head. "No, not at all. I was just thinking..."  
  
"About what?" asked Ryo as he sat down beside her.  
  
Rika shook her head again, wanting to avoid the question. "Nothing."  
  
The two adolescents stayed silent for a couple of minutes, lost in their thoughts. The only sounds were of the rain hitting the rooftops, cement and puddles. Finally, Ryo who didn't like the growing silence between them spoke up.  
  
"Rika, we both went to that other dimension and we both had to help each other in order to get back home, right?" After receiving a slight nod from Rika, he continued. "Well, after all we've been through together, how come all week, you've been avoiding me?"  
  
Rika looked out at the ever-darkening sky, unable to meet his gaze. "I couldn't do anything else Ryo," she said simply.  
  
Ryo looked a little surprised at this answer, he wasn't expecting it at all. "Why?"  
  
"There was one thing that you hadn't told me about in the time when we were in that other world. You never told me about my father Ryo." There was a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Your father?" repeated Ryo. "Yeah I knew that your parents divorced, but I never knew the true reason for it. I didn't want you to think that I was telling you lies the entire time. That's why whenever you asked about your family, I did my best to avoid it."  
  
"But still, you never even mentioned him."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"I made myself a promise Ryo," said Rika. "I promised that I would never love anyone again since he left. And now..." she trailed off.  
  
Ryo shook his head. "I never knew. You never told me about him, how could I have known? I didn't want you to get your memory back and figure out that I had been telling you lies along. Then you and me wouldn't even be friends."  
  
It took a minute after that for Ryo to register what Rika had completely said. "What? You love me Rika?"  
  
Rika's eyes widened and she spun around to face him when she heard the words coming out of Ryo's mouth, remembering what she had said over a minute ago. "What? I said that?" Rika asked in disbelief then she quickly turned around again. "Forget I said that, forget I said anything," she added quickly.  
  
But Ryo couldn't and gripped her by the shoulders, willing her to face him. "Rika, answer my question. Do you love me or not?"  
  
Rika looked down, unwilling to met his eyes. "I don't know," she said, her voice was barely audible over the storm.  
  
But Ryo was close enough to hear it. He put more pressure on her shoulders until it was enough to make her wince. "Give me a straight answer Rika. It's a simple yes or no," his voice was so forceful that Rika almost had no chance but to give him the straight answer that he was looking for.  
  
"Yes!" she cried out and pulled herself away from his grip.  
  
That was all Ryo needed to hear. On any normal occasion, he would have been celebrating and he would have done so now as well, but when he caught a glimpse of her violet eyes, he cancelled all celebrations. When he saw how full of hurt and confusion they were in, he regretted the very thought of celebrating crossed his mind.  
  
"Hope that you're happy now that you got your answer," said Rika bitterly. "Why don't you just leave now?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rika," Ryo apologized. "I wasn't in control of myself. A part of me wanted to know the answer and I just that that part just got too out of control."  
  
Rika laughed. "And I wasn't in control of myself when I said that I loved you nor was I in control when I invited you in nor was I in control of myself when I first accepted you as my friend, I hate you. I just went along with everyone and took you as my friend. Do you really think that I meant it? Why don't you just go out the door and never come back again?" But as soon as she said those words, she instantly wished that she could take them back. Ryo stared at her in disbelief and once she saw how much hurt she had caused him, the voice spoke up again.  
  
'Great job Rika Nonaka, look at what you have done now!'  
  
'I-I never meant for it to come out that way.'  
  
'But it had,' pointed out the voice. 'And now you're going to lose the one you risked loving. After all that you've been through, you don't feel anything for him?'  
  
'I had, but it was never real.'  
  
'Wait,' interrupted the voice. 'Did I just hear you correctly? You HAD? And all of it was never real? Change that "had" to a "do", take away the "but" and "never", add an "and" between the "had" and the "it" and you have a prefect sentence!'  
  
'I can't,' argued Rika.  
  
'You can't or you won't?' asked the voice. 'So many years have passed since you made that stupid promise! Don't you think that it's about time that you throw that promise out the window for someone who loves you and needs you to love him back?'  
  
'I don't love him. The feelings that I had were never real.'  
  
'Just keep on telling yourself that, you're only hurting yourself by letting him go.' With that, the voice grew silent. At the same time, Ryo stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did Rika," he said. "If you want me to go, I'll go. If you say that you don't love me, I'll stay out of your life. I'll try to forget everything that had happened during our little adventure. I'll try to forget that I ever met you and I'll try to forget that I had ever even developed any feelings towards you." Ryo stopped, met her eyes and smiled, though it wasn't his usual smile. "I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises. Like I said before: If it was for anyone else, I wouldn't do it. But for you, I will do anything." He turned to go and started to walk away. But the sound of Rika's voice stopped him.  
  
"Ryo, don't go," said Rika as she got up. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and I really wish that I could take back what I said. I wish that I could bring myself to love you but I can't. You know that, I can't risk hurting myself again by loving you."  
  
"Rika," he said as he around to face her. "I would never hurt you. Physically, mentally or emotionally. Over time, you have become a part of me. When you were missing, I didn't understand how I could still live on. I felt like a part of me was missing. I felt so empty, I felt so lonely. How could I bear to hurt someone who when I'm without, I'm not complete?"  
  
Rika looked into his eyes, trying to find out whether he was telling the truth or not. She found her answer and almost didn't believe it herself.  
  
"Rika, if I asked you to, would you give me another chance. Would you let go of your promise, take a chance and love?" Ryo asked, his eyes pleading that he be given another chance. "I told you that I will do anything for you, will you do the same for me? To leave you would be too much, but if you want me to, I will."  
  
Rika couldn't say anything for a while. He was so dedicated to his feelings that he would do anything to earn her love. He had even risked his life to help her in the problem they both faced in the Medieval World. Couldn't she risk something like love? Rika saw Ryo start to turn around again and she found herself letting go of every defence that she had and surrender to her powerful emotions.  
  
"I was wrong Ryo," Rika finally admitted, both to herself and to him. "I was wrong about not trying to let myself love and be loved. I was wrong to dismiss my feelings from you as nothing but admiration for someone who would do anything for me. I was wrong to try to ignore what my heart have been telling me the entire time." She summoned all the courage she ever had and finally said the words that had wanted to come out for what seemed like an eternity. "I love you Ryo."  
  
Ryo looked stunned by these words and didn't speak for a long time. But when the words had finally begun to sink in, he smiled and took her hand. "I love you too Rika."  
  
Neither of them spoke for a while, fearing that anything said would destroy the moment. But finally, Rika broke the silence with a smile.  
  
"Do you remember the time Jason came and we found out that he was Yama's fiancé* and then you were challenged to a jousting match? And when you said that for me you would win?" she asked.  
  
"So?" asked Ryo. "I won, didn't I?"  
  
"Not exactly, not without my help anyways."  
  
"Well I couldn't exactly help it that you just decided to butt in, could I?" he asked her.  
  
"But you could have died if I didn't help you," countered Rika.  
  
"Okay, I give up," said Ryo, playfully. "What did you bring up the topic for anyways?"  
  
"You said that for me you would win, but it turned out that you lost. So how important am I really to you?" asked Rika. "As important as a piece of lint?"  
  
"Hey, I couldn't help it that I went up against someone as skilled as he was. I tried my best, but I wasn't as skilled as he was. So I lost. Have I've mentioned that I tried my best?"  
  
"Yes you have. But you still lost, didn't you? Well, since you lost and said that you would win for me, well, I think that you should owe me something."  
  
"Owe you something?" repeated Ryo.  
  
"Yes, you owe me something," confirmed Rika.  
  
Ryo gave her a smile. "I think that this will be my payment."  
  
With that, he took a step closer to her and stopped for a second to see if she would stop him. Again Rika had known what he was going to do the instant she saw his eyes, though this time she didn't step back. Instead she also took a step forward and when Ryo saw this, he began to tilt his head. Finally, their lips met and the two could feel all of their surroundings disappear and their thoughts melt away. They were in love and there was no doubt about it. When they finally pulled away, both could do nothing but smile.  
  
"Thank you for giving me a chance Rika," Ryo whispered, his voice audible only because the storm had dead down a little.  
  
"As long as you don't make me regret my decision," Rika said back to him.  
  
"I never will," said Ryo and held her close to him as if afraid that if she was any farther, he might lose her.  
  
Rika sensed this and pulled away a little, enough to meet his eyes. "Don't worry Ryo. Remember? We have a connection. We'd never be too far from each other. We'd always be together, no matter what."  
  
______________  
  
~Used to be that I believed in something  
  
Used to be that I believed in love  
  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
  
I could love someone  
  
I could trust someone  
  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
  
I said I'd never let nobody in  
  
But if you asked me to  
  
I just might change my mind  
  
And let you in my life forever  
  
If you asked me to  
  
I just might give my heart  
  
And stay here in your arms forever  
  
If you asked me to  
  
If you asked me to  
  
Somehow ever since I've been around you  
  
Can't go back to being on my own  
  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you  
  
That I've found my home  
  
That I've found my home  
  
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling  
  
I said I needed, needed to be free  
  
But if you asked me to  
  
I just might change my mind  
  
And let you in my life forever  
  
If you asked me to  
  
I just might give my heart  
  
And stay here in your arms forever  
  
If you asked me to  
  
If you asked me to  
  
If you...  
  
Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby  
  
I need you now  
  
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby  
  
If you asked me to  
  
I'll let you in my life forever  
  
If you asked me to  
  
All you gotta do is ask me to  
  
All you gotta do, all you gotta do  
  
All you gotta do is ask me to  
  
If you asked me to  
  
I'll give you my word  
  
Everything, everything baby  
  
If you asked me to  
  
Just ask me to  
  
If you asked me to  
  
I'll change my mind...~  
  
*****************************  
  
* I'm not sure if this is the right one, so sorry! Also, if anyone knows, how do you do the little dash above the 'e', like sometimes in French 'e's. I only did mine's because of AutoCorrect and I really want to know how you do it. Please tell me :(  
  
Con2020tran: I'm finally done typing this chapter. :) I feel happier than chicken pie! That was the final chapter of Too Close To Be Apart. I'm so sorry if it was too...*scratches head* weird" for you?? Oh mess it. Sorry if it was too "icky" for you, but I was reading a whole bunch of Nicholas Sparks' books and I guess that happened. And, yeah, sorry for the LATEEEEE update, with school starting and all, I just couldn't find the time to put it up. I could have put it up last week if I didn't have to change some things a little bit.  
  
Oh, and you know what? I finished in time for my birthday! September 10th! Hurray! My life can't get any better...well actually it could if I got a total of 30 reviews or more... :)  
  
Thanks to all of my signed reviewers: Logo the Twin, dragongirl18, sakura-rika-nonaka, Akino Matoumiken, ray1, Cold Hearted Queen, Keyblade Oblivion, littocherryblossom, Tache, o0Kasumi0o; and to my anonymous reviewers: Unknown, bob, Kira, jptrsusa@aol.com and Ms. J. A special thanks to Akino Matoumiken and Unknown, you two have always reviewed my story for each and every chapter; I am happy to know that you two have stuck with me ever since the first chapter. A special, special thanks to Ms. J, my teacher; without you, I would have never have improved in everything as greatly as I have now.  
  
Too Close To Be Apart is finished now, but the ending leads to many questions, such as what will happen now? Why had that "evil demon" done what he had? Probably some of the answers you have already figured out, probably some of you have even more questions, but probably, most of you don't know what will happen yet. That's why you will have to wait for the sequel..., which will come out, like I said, after I finish The D-Reaper 2 and a possible Dark and Light... I don't think that that would ever happen. Hopefully I get a sudden burst of ideas for The D-Reaper 2, but that's unlikely. Maybe I should put TDR2 on hold for another year...  
  
Please review! Please Review my story, give me suggestions, give me comments, just give me something! Thanks! Con2020tran, sighing out...I mean signing out until further notice. 


End file.
